


Tubbos forest

by 420_im_lonely



Series: Minecraft YouTube stuffs [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Last few are just mentioned/have minor roles, M/M, Murder, Violence, dream being a bastard for 1k words, im sorry Tubbo, no respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: A short one shot that i want to make into a real fic
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Minecraft YouTube stuffs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Tubbos forest

“Tubbo,” Dream stood taller, his sword hanging dangerously in his hand, his eyes narrowed, “I want him exiled.” 

————  
Tubbo stood with all of them, they looked down so angrily at the form of Tommy, he had been thrown to the ground, shunned and pointed away from everything he knew, he had nothing but his pack and his notebook. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy pleaded to the shorter, “Dont let them do this,”

“I’m sorry Tommy,” his eyes where watering at he gave the signal, Dream and Fundy drew their swords and began to dive Tommy away, he looked back at Tubbo one last time before running away into the trees. 

————

Tommy ran, he ran as far and as fast as he could. He couldnt-he wouldn’t believe that it was Tubbo who gave the signal, he refused. He ran over fields and forests, he crossed rivers and swamps, he didnt stop, knowing that if he looked back, he might see Dream stalking him from behind, he knew there was someone there, but he didnt dare look. 

Sitting by his small fire, Tommy slowly cooked the fish he had caught, he shivered, he had been running north and it had just turned fall. It would be cold tonight, and he didnt even have a blanket. 

————

Tubbo was doing better, they all thought so. After a few days he had stopped moping around and he was finally starting to work again, until Dream said something. 

“I’m going after him, he won’t come back.” The comment was supposed to be said privately to Techno, but Tubbo heard it. He ran home and grabbed his things, before Dream left, he had already set out to find Tommy. 

———— 

Tommy stood in an open field, he knew he couldnt run any longer. He stood, scribbling some last apologizes in his note book, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dream, walking silently in the tall grass. 

The wind was soft and carried his voice, “If youre going to kill me -which you are- give this to Tubbo.” 

Dream grimaced under his mask, without a second of hesitation, and without hearing the other boy stummbling at the edge of he prairie, his axe was swung and hit its mark, cutting a swath from the back of Tommy’s neck to his ribs, he fell to the ground, not moving. Dream looked at the note book Tommy had held, but he walked away without a second thought, leaving it in the grass. 

———— 

Tubbo couldnt scream if he wanted to, he just stood by the tree, shaking slightly. He watched as dream took no notice and began heading back to the others. 

Night had fallen by the time Tubbo moved, he collapsed on the ground next to Tommys body. 

“Tommy?” Tubbos hands shook as he gave the cold body every healing and regeneration potion he had, he crammed all his healing magic into Tommy stiff form, he was so frantic the magic poured into the earth. Around him, the flowers and grass began to grow, saplings sprouted, they grew at an alarming route. Magic flowing in the air, but none of it could help Tommy. 

————

Dream was welcomed back by everyone, they seemed slightly sad but he brushed it off, he was tired.

“Dream,” Fundy was looking back at the forest, “where’s Tubbo? Why didnt you bring him back?” 

Dream faltered, his face paling, “what?”

“You both left, so why didnt he come back?”

Dream hesitated for a second, before rushing back to the forest, the trip was a few days at least and he had to go fast. George, Sapnap, Fundy and Techno where right behind him. 

————

Tubbo had collapsed at one point, he laid, draped over Tommys chest, sobbing, there where massive trees all around, they blocked out the sky, a small portion of stars could be seen above Tubbo and Tommy’s heads. He stayed there, reading the small notebook that was next to him, it was filled with letters and plans, apologizes and notes. He tucked the book into his jacket and curled up under Tommys cold arms. He nestled his head in the crook of Tommy’s neck. The tears fell down his cheeks and eventually, the magic flowed in him lulling him to sleep. 

————

The forests had grown so thick, it would be near impossible to get through. The group of four traveled in the trees, they where going much faster and the 4 day trip Dream took by walking was only a day, the forest had extended so far, they traveled by air mostly. 

In a single clearing, in what seemed to be the middle of the tall forest, they saw Tubbo, he was laying over Tommy, and he was asleep. Dream droppped to the floor of the forest. 

“Tubbo?” Dream nudged the brunette, in the back of his head he wondered why Tommys corpse wasnt decomposing, it had been roughly a week. “Tubbo?” The younger didnt wake. “TUBBO?!” He was panicking, Tubbo wouldn’t wake up. 

George kneeled by Tubbo, the small boy had a pulse and was breathing softly, but he wouldn’t wake up. George slipped his hands under Tubbo and tried to lift him, he couldnt. 

There were heavy vines wrapping around Tubbo and Tommy. So they couldnt take either away. 

Fundy sighed, tears in his eyes, “We-we cant, we have to leave him.” 

————

The group walked back slowly, everyone. Realizing Tubbo wasnt with them. Why they asked where he was, Dream replied cryptically ‘where he wants to be,’

————

Years later, Dream would visit occasionally, a clearing in a forest that was impenetrable and safe, to where a corpse refusing to rot sat and a boy refusing to wake. Dream sat on a branch, looking at the two, they looked so peaceful. Tommy and Tubbo looked happy, they looked like they where just asleep, like nothing every happened. And there they stayed, until Tubbo stopped breathing one day, the magic that was keeping him alive had finally drained, and now neither rotted, they stayed there, together.

————

Everytime dream came back, everyone would ask about the pair. He wouldn’t answer, it hurt him know that they both where now dead because of him. He was the cause of such magic, so pure and distraught, so angry and sad, so distressed, magic that covered them soundly, it was the rawest form of power. Years later, it was all the same, the magic would never fade and the forest would never die, it was Tubbos forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, ill do that soon


End file.
